Thanks For The Memories
by Ami Catherine Rose
Summary: Las realidades no son siempre las que se encuentran frente a nosotros y aquello lo entendía bien Orihime. Una sombra perseguía a Ichigo pero ella no podía hacer nada por liberarlo de aquella. Las circunstancias los llevaron a encontrarse pero quizás el destino los mueva para separarlos.
1. Previamente

Esta parte no es necesaria leerla, es tan sólo para que tengan un concepto más amplio de lo que se basará la historia.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Thanks For The Memories**

_**Previamente**_

Esta nueva historia contiene y está basada en algunos hecho reales, no todo lo que se redacte aquí será certero. Es importante que conozcan la situación antes de leer para comprender mejor la obra, así como su realización y contenido.

Hace ocho meses, el 27 de febrero del 2013 a la 1:45 p.m. me encontraba en una situación desconocida hasta entonces. Con 16 años es como tuve a mi primer novio.

Él era lindo, alto y de apariencia infantil con un característico rostro varonil, pero dejemos mis metáforas descriptivas porque no deseo halagarlo en esto momentos.

Como cualquier pareja había altas y bajas, comprensibles situaciones. Yo en verdad lo amo, no es mi primer amor pero si de quién me he llegado a enamorar de la manera que me he entregado de forma pura en cuerpo y alma completamente y por vez primera.

No poseeré la personalidad más dulce, ni los atributos más dotados, no soy perfecta pero tampoco soy lo suficientemente estúpida para romper un corazón.

De entre todo lo que hemos sido capaces de soportar, lo he escuchado llorar diciéndome que tiene miedo a perderme, o más bien lo tenía, desde que entró a la Universidad su carácter y personalidad ha sido cambiante constantemente.

Medicina es la facultad en la que se encuentra, una bastante complicada y de tiempo completo, comprendo sus situaciones, sus miedos, frustraciones, dolores, tristezas y me preocupo por saber cada día más de él, pero al parecer eso ya no le basta o no le es suficiente. Quizás me esté haciendo ideas equivocadas, lo que de verdad espero, porque no pretendo acabar en un profundo dolor, al menos no por ahora.

Muchos me han preguntado si he pensado en llegar a casarme con él. Me rió y respondo sinceramente con un ´no´ porque tengo los pies sobre la tierra. De mi parte no hay problema en que deje de esperarlo, pero él… él es mi enigma completo.

No busco aburrirlos, pero en definitiva, éste chico ha cambiado, como a la mayoría le habría pasado, comportamientos en mi personalidad. Logré amar y si todo termina me quedo con eso y una sonrisa. No quiero un corazón roto ni tristezas, sino una hermosa experiencia que me fue brindada a su lado.

En algún momento me gustaría que él leyese esto pero aún no es tiempo y tal vez nunca lo sea. Lo que me pone nostálgica pero sé que es necesario y es algo personal.

En la preparatoria fuimos una pareja bastante peculiar, a muchos les causaba sorpresa lo que era llamativo para más personas.

Thanks For The Memories relata un pasado doloroso de la vida de él, no es por divulgar su vida privada, sino por el afán de crear algo fabuloso con lo que me es brindado.

En un pasado de hace años, él conoció en un verano a un grupo de chicos que se dedicaban a las peleas callejeras. En ese grupo conoció a una chica que fue su amor platónico.

Al paso de los días y la convivencia se hicieron cercanos y ella le contaba algunos de sus problemas con su novio, cuando me parece que él la había golpeado en definitiva mi novio se molestó y buscó al tipo para hacerle lo mismo, sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como esperaban.

Durante los jaloneos y un inconsciente por un desafortunado error mi novio soltó un golpe que le impactó a ella y se arrepintió retirándose del lugar después de pedir disculpas. Pensó que ella jamás lo perdonaría.

Pero unas semanas después ella le habló para entregarle un collar que había perdido él durante aquel acontecimiento. Ese collar era un atrapasueños que sus padre le habían dado porque de más pequeño sufría de pesadillas.

Feliz por obtener el perdón de la chica, tres días después de tener su collar ella… murió en un accidente de tránsito. Un golpe duro que le impactó a tan temprana edad, no sólo era su amor platónico, sino su amiga, una que le cedió perdón pese a la gran falta que le había causado.

Nunca entenderé todos los fragmentos de esta trágica historia, es todo lo que sé y no necesito ni quiero sabe más. Los nombres los mantengo en incógnito porque no es necesario saberlo.

Lo malo de esta historia es que cuando recién salíamos me di cuenta que buscaba compararme con ésta chica, convirtiéndose así en una sombra oscura y nostálgica… esperaba convertirme en la luz que eliminaría la sombra, pero la maldita distancia que poseemos ahora no me lo permite.

Han pasado casi tres semanas que no lo veo, por Facebook hablamos a lo mucho 5 minutos sin mentir y eso no es diario… porque tampoco espero estarle rogando o interrumpirlo.

Una situación complicada más no imposible, así lo veo yo… pero ¿qué más puedo hacer cuando lo estoy entregando todo?

Y bueno, eso sería lo previo que adapté para que se sientan más cómodos con la historia. No todo es real, puesto que yo no lo viví y es necesario adaptar a los personajes. Pero por si lo querían saber, mi novio se llama Ogher.

Ahora si pueden disfrutar del capítulo…


	2. Los desconocidos

¿Creyeron que no la haría al final? Pues no. La historia es mía y he venido a compartirla.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Tite Kubo y el título a una canción de la banda FOB (Fall Out Boy)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Contenido M por la temática y futuro Lemmon._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Thanks For The Memories**

**Capítulo 1:** _"Los desconocidos"_

´Cuando las apariencias engañan, el corazón sufre…´

Eran justamente aquellas palabras conformadas en una sola frase las que habían marcado y destrozado la perfecta vida de Orihime Inoue. Ella, chica de preparatoria con el futuro más prometedor y brillante que un sol mismo se había destinado a caminar por el borde de un precipicio sin fondo acompañada y guiada por Ichigo Kurosaki junto con la sombra en su cabeza…

Cargada de emociones ésta joven hermosa de cualidades indescriptibles fue cayendo hacia lo más detestable por su amor y la pureza entregada de su alma y corazón. Así que esta historia tiene un pasado antes del comienzo, también como lleva una cicatriz en la relación que provocará el recuerdo del dolor cada vez que sea vista.

Ichigo, joven apuesto, sociable e inocente ante las situaciones desgarradoras en la adolescencia, etapa de la cual disfrutaba con placeres y desventuras. Haciendo gracia a su dicha y volviéndose feliz a su manera.

Pero es justo iniciar el relato desde un cierto punto, así que esto se basará desde que la pareja era conformada por tan sólo dos desconocidos…

Era un verano de memorias en el cual él tuvo que pasarlo lejos de su familia por algunos pequeños detalles e inconvenientes de trabajo. A el pelinaranja no le molestó la idea y haciendo sus maletas empacaba a la diversión que esperaba hallar con curiosidad.

Llegando a realizar su equipaje de forma veloz, bajó hasta la cocina donde se encontraba su hermosa madre con apariencia matutina y, a su padre sentado en el comedor revisando el periódico, provocando una pequeña burla por parte de su unigénito, pues no veía nada que le podría interesar de aquel cultural medio de comunicación para él que no fueran los chistes, adivinanzas o cualquier otra sección de entretenimientos.

-Puedo saber, ¿para qué carajos tienes el periódico en la cara viejo? -preguntó el joven Kurosaki señalándolo de manera brusca

-¡Hijo mío! -gritó con normalidad para esa casa -¡Ven a brazos de tu padre! -volviendo a hablar en tono alarmante extendió los brazos en espera del cuerpo atlético de su hijo, el cual para su no sorpresa jamás llegó.

-Buenos días mamá -saludó cariñosos a su madre abrazándola desde atrás y besando su mejilla de forma rápida.

Para aquel joven, esa hermosa mujer representaba parte de su mundo, al igual que su padre, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, ya que sin ellos él estaría completamente solo en este mundo porque no pudo tener más hermanos. Si a caso tenía uno que otro familiar, pero algo lejano, al menos del lugar dónde vivía.

-¿Porqué eres así con tu padre Ichigo? -de manera dulce cuestionó Masaki a su hijo volteándose a él.

-Siempre nos tratamos igual - comentó un poco sonrojado bajando la mirada inspeccionante de su madre.

-Será mejor que te des prisa Ichigo, que no querrás llegar tarde -le sonrió Masaki sirviéndole un plato de aromas exquisitos ante él joven Kurosaki como su desayuno.

-Mamá, esto es… mi favorito -pronunció sorprendido ante el plato que tenía.

-Todo para mantener feliz a mi bebé -dijo Masaki avergonzando al chico y tomando una pieza del atractivo jamón empanizado que se encontraba frente a él.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad y un aire de nostalgia, siendo Ichigo hijo único no era fácil separarse de sus padres aunque fuese por un corto tiempo. La verdad, eso ponía a sus padres un tanto preocupados por el bienestar de su amado hijo, pero debían entender que cuando los sucesos son necesarios, lamentablemente se debe tomar este tipo de medidas drásticas.

El pelinaranja estaría en casa de una de sus apreciadas tías, Rangiku Matsumoto, mujer bella de unos ojos azul profundos, manteniendo ese aire atractivo perteneciente a la familia, según decía el loco de su padre. El joven terminó su desayuno agradeciendo y levantándose de la mesa para terminar de alistar los últimos detalles de aquel viaje que le cambiaría la vida radicalmente y, en un futuro, no sólo sería a él.

_"Podrías haberlo evitado Ichigo"_

_"Pero si hubiese sido así, quién sabe si te hubiera conocido… Orihime"_

La despedida llegó, un momento dónde los ánimos se tensaron, pero después de todo era un bien que se creían… hacían.

-Cuídate mucho hijo… obedece siempre a tu tía en todos los aspectos, que tú estarás a su cargo -le advertía la hermosa mujer abrazando de forma firme y amorosa, como de costumbre a su unigénito.

-No te olvides de tu padre… Ichigo -le hablaba Isshin extendiendo ambos brazos de nuevo.

Ichigo dio un gran suspiro para después darle una patada en el rostro -Déjate de cursilerías viejo… como si en verdad te importara tanto que vaya a casa de tía Rangiku y te quedes solo con mamá -respondió el ojicafé dándose la vuelta para entrar al vehículo que aguardaba.

-Te amo hijo

-Yo igual mamá y… papá -finalizó viendo como la distancia hacía que sus padres se retiraran, mientras su madre agitaba su brazo enérgicamente y su pobre padre se mantenían en el suelo…

_"Eres un maldito idiota -bramó ella"_

_"Sé que lo soy y no te merezco, pero por ello ¿me amas?… gomen"_

El sonido de un automóvil se escuchaba detenerse. Rangiku ya sabía y tenía previo que era su querido sobrino. Ella lo estimaba mucho desde siempre e Ichigo igual, tanto al punto de también llegar a verla como su "madre".

-¡Ichigo! -salió a saludar una muy emocionada Rangiku… -Pero mira cómo has crecido jovencito, se nota que los años te pasan asentándose muy bien -reía al observarlo pues ya pasaba considerable tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, en aquella navidad de reunión familiar. Ichigo se ruborizó un poco cuando fue abrazado por su tía debido a los enormes senos que poseía y donde ahora, él se encontraba aprisionado.

Con un movimiento gentil, Ichigo se retira y le sonríe a su tía, prosiguió sacando las maletas del taxi para poder instalarse en el cuarto que le había sido preparado para su alojamiento durante ese veranos singular. Ichigo se sentía tan familiar pese a no estar con sus padres, sabía que los extrañaría, pero esta etapa era de cambios constantes y debía entender que habría ciertos momentos que no podría ser capaz de afrontar con su fuerza.

Todo en orden tiempo después, se le hizo buena idea para el Kurosaki salir a tomar un poco de aire a los alrededores. Jodida idea más idiota tuvo para ese entonces, pues justamente era lo que no debía hacer en ese momento, ni lugar… Ichigo tenía una jodida suerte.

Pero no adelantaré a las desgracias que invadirán la historia… Ichigo tenía entendido que su tía poseía un trabajo que le absorbía mucho de su valioso tiempo, para ella trabajar se volvía en su única ocupación desde hace años y le mantenía feliz de esa forma. Con ese hecho, Ichigo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en aquella casa solo. Sus primos no se encontraban cerca, habían asistido a diferentes tareas y no llegarían dentro de 2 semanas, tiempo en que el Kurosaki mantendría presencia.

Harto de aquello se levantó de la cama donde estaba recostado y dio un gran suspiro, tomó una chaqueta que lo cubriese por si refrescaba el clima y salió para enfrentarse a una guerra que aún continúa.

Paso a paso Ichigo observaba aquellos caminos con gente común realizando las mismas tareas cotidianas con el único sentido de mantenerse vivo, nada en especial, pero, su buen oído hizo presentes unas risas y parloteo provenientes de un terreno poco usual, uno que estaba abandonado hasta esos momentos. Guiado por la curiosidad se acercó lo suficiente como para poder visualizar a unos tipos de apariencia extraña, uno de cabellos rojos como la lava que se peinaban de una manera bastante excéntrica, otro chico de gafas, uno alto y bastante robusto y marcando la diferencia entre tanto vándalo, una pequeña joven de cabellos negros como una radiante noche de gala, un color de piel tan cálido como los climas de verano. Ella era perfecta para ser una sombra que acompañaría a nuestro Kurosaki de forma progresiva y terminante.

Siendo sorprendido durante su ´vistazo´, Ichigo fue tomado por los brazos fuertemente y sometido con facilidad. Aquellos tipos definitivamente no eran normales, ellos sabían claramente lo que significaba la palabra ´pelea´ y era justamente la que le enseñarían de buena manera a Ichigo para que no la olvidara por un buen rato.

-Maldito mocoso, ¿quién eres tú? - preguntó aquel joven de cabellos extraños tomándolo por la nuca.

Nervioso por la situación, Ichigo pateó al joven que lo sostenía y al ser liberado hábilmente corrió por el terreno, pero al no conocer la zona, cayó desprevenido, volviéndose una víctima completa para sus perseguidores. Cerró los ojos fuertemente pero sintió como alguien lo levantaba del hombro.

-No vamos a violarte ni nada por el estilo para que salgas corriendo del lugar así idiota -volvió a hablarle aquel sujeto.

-Imbécil -espetó el pelinaranja aceptando la mano que se le ofrecía para levantarse del suelo.

-Habla ¿quién eres tú y que haces aquí escuchándonos? -cuestionó sin rodeos.

-Soy Ichigo Kurosaki y yo sólo andaba aburrido y… estaba de paso -respondió despreocupado sin dar más detalles.

-¿Sabes pelear? -hizo otra pegunta

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Responde, necesito saberlo Ichigo.

-Se defenderme…

-Bien, pues entonces tendrás que demostrarlo -mencionó el chico de tatuajes.

-¡Renji basta, idiota! -intervino la chica hasta entonces callada.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -sin comprender, Ichigo arqueó una ceja y frunció el ceño.

-Guarda silencio Rukia, este asunto no te involucra -silenció a la joven pelinegra -Ya que estas aburrido, ¿qué te parece si te hacemos una pequeña prueba de valentía? y si pasas exitosamente estas dentro chico -propuso Renji con una marcada sonrisa, definitivamente él deseaba divertirse y el hecho de que Ichigo llegase a la ciudad lo ponía de muy buen humor. Se veía bastante prometedor y a la vez… entretenido. Justo lo que ambos necesitaban.

-Bien… -contestó como último antes de tener un encuentro emocionante de golpes, sangre, dolor y adrenalina.

Ichigo no era un mal luchador, de hecho su padre mismo le había enseñado antes algunos movimientos pero esto era pelea callejera, algo completamente distinto.

Renji por su parte era el capitán de aquella inusual comunidad de adolescentes, un ´líder´ por así denominarlo. Poseía una fuerza bastante notoria, así como las cicatrices de combates pasados.

Los impactos eran duros, el cansancio del esfuerzo estaba goteando por sus rostros pero ellos no se detendrían. Kurosaki lograba mantener a Renji a distancia prudente mientras éste tiraba unos puñetazos con notoria velocidad, si Ichigo no se pone astuto terminaría bastante mal.

Ambos eran capaces de evadir algunos movimientos con apenas milímetros del impacto en su rostro u otra parte del cuerpo, pero no obstante, lo que si era seguro es que caerían rendidos por aquel tremendo desgaste.

De un último giro, Ichigo derribó a Renji y levantándose se abalanzó encima con un gancho certero y directo en la boca del estómago.

-¡Renji! -gritó Rukia acercándose para atenderlo de emergencia.

Si bien, las peleas callejeras estaban ´prohibidas´ y eran ilegales, ésta era la única forma de comunicarse entre algunos desconocidos.

Tras una media hora pasada, Renji se encontraba consciente y tocando el hombro de Ichigo le daba la bienvenida formal para aquel verano.

La diversión había encontrado a Ichigo, pero la desgracia venía acompañándola.

Más que por estar ahí para entretenerse y no pasarse solo su verano, lo había hecho por aquella chica inusual, de la que apenas y conocía su nombre… Rukia. Supongamos que eso es todo lo que bastaría para que las lágrimas injustificadas de aquella chica a la que aún no estaba destinado a cruzarse, fuesen derramadas y todo por culpa de su fantasma que poseía un nombre… Rukia Kuchiki.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

He aquí un ligero principio, pero tengan por seguro que esperarán por mucho más.

Por cierto, en esta historia si necesito los reviews ya que si no, se complicará bastante la actualización, necesito de muchas agallas para continuarla.

Nuestra hermosa princesa aparecerá más adelante y no se engañen que el IR será bastante ligero, prácticamente nada.

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
